When an image sensor captures an image, the generated image data may be subject to various types of noise. In order to improve the quality of captured images, pixel correction techniques may be employed to correct for such effects. The determination of whether image data for a particular pixel requires correction may be based on whether that image data is representative of noise. This determination may in turn be based on a comparison of the image data for that particular pixel with image data for surrounding pixels.